Gracie
''"The last person who implied I would misstreat their books somehow wound up several feet underground, hanging upside down over a pool of lava. It seemed quite unpleasent." Backstory Gracie is a living doll who has been around for a very long time. She has very little patience for loud noises and has very 'very 'good hearing. She can detect very subtle vibrations nearby her and as a result ends up in a foul mood. While she is often seen holding a tea-cup, it is very rarely if ever filled with tea, instead preferring hot cocoa that is made with a special blend of Holstaur milk. She is very careful not to spill it's contents on any of the books she is currently reading at the time. She has very long (for a doll) blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. She prefers to dress in very frilly, airy clothes from a time long past. She once had a run-in with a brutish man who turned her into a Baphomet and found it very unpleasant. She did not like being large and found the large paws too unwieldy to hold a book properly. Since she is very small she often used to make use of a stand to hold the book she was reading up for her, or if one was not available, sat in front of or on top of the page she was reading. This eventually led to her one day reading a grimorie that gave her instructions she needed to create a spell to turn the books she was reading doll sized, in exchange for a small amount of spirit energy. While she loves to read, she also took up writing as a part time hobby, and has written a few books, including: *'A Dolls First Love''' *'A Spell for Arcadia ' *'Fantasia's Adventures in Wanderlust' *'A Baphomet Nightmare' *'One Hundred Nights of Error ' *'Spirit Energies Magical Properties' 'This is, however, a very small portion of her work. ''She originates from a temperate region that had often experienced heavy winds and rain. Because of this is quite fond of stormy weather and finds the darkness of the clouds and the sound of the rain beating on the roof of the building she is in at the time soothing. She quite likes to stare out of the very large window in the library she calls her home and watch as the lightning turns the sky a blazing white and the rain interact with the environment outside while sipping on her cocoa and becoming lost in her own thoughts. One of the reasons she loves to read is that she finds her self very curious about the world around her. She will often do things that might not make very much sense to other's, but is actually trying to learn what the limits of the world might be. She has done a great amount of research into spirit energy and how it can apply to magic and the creation of spells for people who might be less inclined to learn difficult magical algorithms. One of her books, "Making Magic Mundane", actually centers around this idea and aims to simplify and teach common, basic spell casting in an easy to digest and straightforward manner. The spell she highlights as being one of the most important ones you should learn, is a spell to quickly transport the user to a location they have set as "home", allowing them to escape dangerous and otherwise unwanted situations. Spells Miniaturization: '''A spell that causes things created for normal size humans to become a small size that is perfect for dolls. It uses a very small amount of Spirit Energy when compared to it's usefulness. While it is most often used for books, it can be used for virtually any physical object, and occasionally some biological ones. '''WARNING: '''MAJOR BIOLOGICAL TESTING HAS NOT BEEN CONDUCTED. USING THE SPELL ON LIVING THINGS CAN SOMETIMES CAUSE UNEXPECTED RESULTS. DO NOT USE IRRESPONSIBLY. '''Homeward Bound: '''A spell Gracie has classified as one of the most important that any budding spell caster, and especially non-combat oriented people learn to quickly take them out of areas they may have accidentally wandered into. While it is quite large, it should be noted that this spell ''does have a maximum range and each user should know exactly where that range ends for them to make the best use of it's properties. It is the very first spell taught in "Making Magic Mundane".' ' '''Soul Protect: '''An "Always On" spell that allows Gracie her immortality. The specifics of this spell are absolutely classified and not listed in any of the documents she has created. Many humans feel the idea of immortality and brining back the dead to be taboo. Gracie has enough stored knowledge to do both, but will not bring back the dead, as it would paint her as a necromancer, and cause her to be an enemy in the eyes of even the humans who are friendly to monsters.